Her Valentines day miracle
by pickles-and-pancakes
Summary: Austin is Ally's Valentines day miracle.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally, Disney does.**

* * *

It was Valentine's day. She _never _had a Valentine before. It _never_ seemed to bother her. In fact she _never _really thought about it. But, this year was different. She _was_ thinking about it. She _was_ thinking about Austin. She was wondering if he _ever_ had a Valentine or if he has one this year. If he did she would only approve if it was her. She knows things didn't work about between them. It messed up their songwriting and they could even talk to each other. She didn't fully understand why them being together messed everything up. They _liked _each other _a lot. _She might even say she is in love with him. I know, people say you can't be in love when your only seventeen. But, I think it's possible. Actually it is possible. Very possible. She could wish nothing more than Austin to tell her breaking up was a mistake. She tried to tell him before but something always came up. It was either Trish or Dez barging in, or Austin's or my phone ringing. Practically anything to stop her from getting the words out. She couldn't read his mind. She wished she could it would make things so much easier. She was hoping a Valentines day miracle would happen. Is that even a thing? A Valentines day miracle.

Ally walked into Sonic Boom. She was ten minutes late.

"Hi, honey. Happy Valentines day!" Her dad said giving her a box of chocolates.

"Hi, dad. Thank you. Happy Valentines day to you too." She said giving him a hug.

"You're welcome." He said to her.

She gave him a smile.

"Well, I have to go. I don't want to be late for my extreme couponing club! They're giving out free chocolates. I don't want to be late." Her dad said excitedly while walking out the door.

"Bye, dad." She shouted to her father.

She walked over to a stack of boxes. The box was full of guitar strings, guitar picks, guitar tuners and basically everything and anything you need for your guitar.

She emptied out all of the boxes. Everything was in place. She couldn't stand things being messy especially the store.

Things were really slow. She has been here for three hours and she only had four customers. It makes sense since it's Valentines day.

She stood behind the counter and started to tap her fingers on the counter. It was a melody for a song. She got excited. She loved it when she got song ideas when least expected. She feels the songs are better that way. She walked over to the door and changed the open sign to closed.

She walked up to the practice room.

She was surprised at what she saw on the piano.

It was roses and a box of chocolates.

She smiled at it. She walked closer to them.

She noticed a little card in the roses.

It said

_To: Ally_

_Happy Valentines day._

_Love, Austin._

Her smile was wide.

"He's so sweet." She said to herself.

She sat at the piano. She was going to play the melody. But, she forgot it.

She groaned.

She looked back up to the Roses and chocolates.

She grabbed the box of chocolates and ate one.

They were really good.

She heard a knock on the door.

She thought she locked the door to enter the store.

But, she didn't.

She walked over to the practice room door and opened it.

It was Austin.

"Hi, Austin." She said to him.

"Hey, Ally!" He said grinning.

"Come in." She said to him.

He sat down on a chair. Ally also sat on one across from him.

"So, I see you got your Roses and chocolates." He said to her still grinning.

"I did. Thank you." She said to him smiling.

"You're welcome. Do you like them?" He asked her.

"Yes! I love them there beautiful." She said to him.

"So are you." He said to her.

She blushed at what he said.

There was an awkward silence between them.

"Do you want the eat them with me?" She asked him.

"Sure." He said.

She walked over to the piano and grabbed them.

He followed her.

She handed him one.

He popped it in his mouth.

"You didn't have to get this for me." She said to him.

"Don't be silly. I wanted to." He said to her.

"Well, thank you." She said to him.

"You already said that. But, really it's no big deal." He said to her.

"You know, no one has ever done this for me before." She said to as she put a chocolate in her mouth.

"Well, it was my honor." He said laughing a bit.

She smiled at him.

"You know, I just remembered. I got you something too." She said to him.

She went in her purse and a coupon for a restaurant called All you could eat Pancakes. She walked back over to him.

"I know it's not really for Valentines day but, here you go." She said to him.

He took it out of her hand.

"Thanks!" He said laughing a little.

"I know, it just a coupon that my dad gave me but-" He cut her off.

"Ally, I love pancakes. It the best Valentines gift ever." He said to her smiling.

'Well, I'm glad you like it." She says to him.

They look at each other.

"What are we doing?" He asked her.

She was confused at what he just asked her.

"What?" She asked him.

"What are we doing?" He repeats.

"Well, right now were eating chocolate and-" He cuts her off again.

"No, I mean about _us_. We obviously like each other still. Why aren't we together?" He said to her.

She sighed. She has been asking herself the same question over, over and over again. But, she knew the answer.

"Because it messed everything up. Are songwriting and we could even talk to each other." She tells him.

"I know. But, that doesn't mean we can't try again." He said to her.

"Austin-" He cuts her off again.

"I'm not giving up on us. I tried and it didn't work. So, please Ally can you give us another shot?" He said to her.

She looked him in his eyes.

She walked closer to him and kissed him.

It kissed her back instantly.

It was full of passion.

She all of a sudden remembered the melody.

Her arm wrapped around his neck and his arm wrapped around her waist.

They pulled apart.

"I would love to give us another shot." She said to him as he kissed her again.

She got her Valentines day miracle.

* * *

**It know it's two days past Valentines day but, I thought a should write this idea that has been in my head for a while.**

**I hope you enjoyed. Thank you for reading. God bless. xo**

**Reviews make me happy!**


End file.
